


I Wasn't Seeing You

by Paved-With-Good-Intentions (Emzo)



Series: dbh rarepairs week 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, Cutesy, DBH Rarepairs Week, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Revolution, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrong Blind Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzo/pseuds/Paved-With-Good-Intentions
Summary: Markus led an entire revolution, he shouldn't be afraid of going on a blind date. He didn't want to go on one in the first place, but he has very persistent friends. Now his ex-girlfriend and current best-friend North has set everything up, and all he has to do is go inside and meet his date. At least the advantage of meeting a complete stranger is that if he screws this up, he'll never have to see the guy again.





	I Wasn't Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, some cute ConKus fluff after the more angst-filled serious stuff I wrote for the other tags.
> 
> DBH Rare Pairs, Day Three: The prompt for this one was, "Wong Blind Date."

Markus hesitated two doors down from the Café, used the reflection in a store window to adjust the slouch collar of his shirt and brushed invisible lint from his shoulder. He looked completely fine, there was nothing wrong with his outfit, he just needed a minute. He was standing there, wondering why the hell he let North talk him into this. It sure didn't help that as soon as she brought it up, his other friends had, of course, jumped on her side. They hounded and pestered and finally he relented. Now here he is, nervously adjusting his outfit before going in to meet his blind date. 

** _>Alert\Level of stress\^^_ **

** _>Reading\68%_ **

** _'Dear RA9, WHY AM I DOING THIS?!?!’_ **

Despite her insistence otherwise, he still stands by his statement that just because North has someone new in her life, doesn't mean he needs to go out and find someone too. He has been perfectly happy being single, and he has told North a million times already that it doesn't bother him that she met someone. She is his best friend, he wants her to be happy. Yes, they dated, but that was months ago and he doesn't see her that way. He's genuinely happy she found someone special. 

Some people seem to think it's weird that he's best friends with his ex, but after the revolution, they literally only lasted a week as a couple before they wanted to murder each other. They just weren't cut out to be a couple. They had also quickly realized they didn't even like each other in a romantic way. Neither of them had been in a relationship before that; they were too inexperienced to realize that the bond they had was only a strong platonic one. They realized it wasn't going to work and separated on good terms with that bond still intact. Then not too long after he realized that he was, as North had put it, “gay as fuck.” She was the one he had gone to talk to about what he was feeling, and the others had nearly fallen over laughing when she yelled it in his face. Apparently he was the last one to figure it out.

** _>Alert\Level of stress\^^_ **

** _>Reading\74%_ **

Still hesitating outside, he let out a shaky breath and collapsed back against the side of the nearest building. He pulled out his phone to shoot off a panicked text to North. 

**Markus:** Is it too late to go home to hide in a dark hole somewhere?

**Former-Beard:** Yes. He's in there waiting for you. 

**Markus:** Just tell him I got food poisoning. 

**Former-Beard:** Markus

**Markus:** Hit by a bus?

**Former-Beard:** MARKUS

**Former-Beard:** Just fucking go inside!

**Former-Beard:** Seriously. He's nice, I think you will really like him. 

**Markus:** Fine. Give me my details so I can find him. 

**Former-Beard:** Blue-grey knit sweater. Daisy on the table. 

He tucked his phone back into his jeans and then marched determinedly towards the café. He wasn't going to give himself time to second guess, if he did, he would only end up chickening out. The guy he's meeting was probably just as nervous as him and he wasn't going to be the asshole that stands someone up because they were a coward. 

He entered the café and looked around for his date. He could feel his phone buzzing repeatedly at him but he ignored it. It was either North making sure he wasn't being a chicken still or one of his other friends giving encouragement. He looked around the room, the atmosphere was warm and cozy. It was meant to make the patrons feel comfortable and seemed to be succeeding. There were tables, as well as couches and cozy chairs scattered all around the dining area. Most of the seats were filled by groups of people chatting or laughing, but the overall volume was still within a comfortable level. On one wall there was even a genuine fireplace with a low burning fire; crackling away to fight off the early spring chill. 

He did another sweep of the room, there weren't many tables with single people at them, but he hadn't seen his- Ah, there he is. Over in a quiet back area of the café, he spotted a livid knit sweater. He headed over that way and was relieved when he spotted a white daisy positioned at the edge of the table. Definitely the right person then. The man was facing away from him, but as he approached he saw they had dark brown hair close-cropped in the back. He found himself admiring that he could tell his date had slim, strong square shoulders hidden beneath that sweater. As he got closer, he noticed a pale hand fiddling with a straw at the edge of the table and he felt like an ass for making them wait this long. He had been panicking outside, while they were here nervously waiting. They probably had been worried he wasn't going to show up. Well, he was here, and he wasn't going to back out now. 

** _>Alert\Level of stress\^^_ **

** _>Reading\78%_ **

He took one last deep breath for courage and hurried to the empty seat. “I'm very sorry about the wait,” he said as he reached the table. He sat down and raised a warm smile, “my name is-” he paused, blinking at his date in surprise. “Connor?” he asked. 

Connor was looking equally surprised; his LED changing to yellow. he opened his mouth, only to close it before starting again. “Now, correct me if I am wrong, but I was under the impression that your name is Markus. Have you changed it? If so, It's nice to meet you, Connor, my name is Connor.” He said in a polite tone. If not for the twitch of his lips, Markus would have thought he was actually serious. 

Markus was feeling off-kilter, but his friend's familiar banter helped ease his nerves. “Yes, I'm aware that wasn't my most eloquent introduction, but you didn't have to go full dad joke on me.” He said groaning. 

Connor smiled wryly in response; LED settling back to blue. “Unfortunately it has been brought to my attention that most of my jokes would be considered, dad jokes,” Connor said, breaking into a cheeky grin. 

** _>Alert\Level of stress\vv_ **

** _>Reading\75%_ **

Markus chuckled and shook his head. “You've gotten sassier since I saw you last.” He paused, thinking of a possibility and gulping at his stupidity. “Hey, so- were you aware that I was the one you were meeting here?” he asked.

Connor shook his head. “No, I was under the assumption that I was being set up with a stranger. There would have been no need for me to tell North what I was wearing, or to have brought a specific type of flower otherwise.” Connor said, fiddling with the flower. “It's clear that you were surprised to see me here, but do you have any idea why it is that your girlfriend is setting us up on a date?” Connor asked. His voice was strained and he looked very uncomfortable at having to ask. 

“Well for starters she's not my girlfriend; that ended months ago. As far as this setup goes, I can only assume she got it in her head that we would make a good couple, so she decided to hatch this scheme. I completely understand if you want to just head out.” He said sheepishly. He was sorry that Connor got roped into one of North's crazy plots.

“Oh, no, this is fine. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want, but we are already here. We might as well stay.” Connor gave him a small worried smile, and Markus was surprised to notice how cute it was. Had he always been this awkward in social situations? 

He realized he hadn't paid that much attention to Connor with all that was going on before. He had been focused on keeping him and everyone else alive. Then the negotiations happened, and Connor helped with that, but after things began to settle he stopped coming around as often. It's been… weeks? Probably at least a month since he had actually talked to him, and that was only in passing. Why hadn't he been coming around New Jericho anymore? What the hell?

“Would you like something to drink?” Connor asked, cutting in through his thoughts.

“Huh?” he responded eloquently, oh, Connor was asking him a question. “Yes, the thirium coffee, thanks.”

Connor got up to go to the counter, and Markus watched him go, musing about what the android might have been up to that was keeping him away. He had heard the crime rate had been up in response to Android Rights, and Connor is a detective so that could be it. Markus hoped work hadn't been too bad for him recently. The other option that came to mind was that he may be avoiding someone in Jericho for personal reasons. Shit, why hadn't he been paying better attention to his friends?

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he noticed Connor heading back to him. Markus smiled as he approached their table with two mugs in his hands. He also took the opportunity to get a good look at him. Connor's long knit cardigan was unbuttoned and hanging open. Beneath it, he was wearing a simple white scoop neck shirt over.. 

** _‘Wow, ok those fit him incredibly well.’_ **

Tight black skinny jeans and brown boots. Markus realized that this was the first he was seeing Connor out of formalwear. In fact, his hair was even left unstyled; the tousled brown locks occasionally falling onto his forehead. It was seriously throwing him off to see the android so casually dressed, but the outfit was still somehow very him. If Markus was going, to be honest about it, he looked really good, and he had no idea how he hadn't noticed how cute Connor was months ago.

“Is everything alright?” Connor asked, once again sitting across from him. 

“What? Of course, why?” Markus asked, physically shaking his head to clear it.

“Well, it's just you were staring at me quite intently for a minute there,” Connor said brows furrowed, tilting his head inquiringly. 

“Oh, um,” he could feel his face heating up and was regretting getting those damn upgrades because he knew he was probably blushing. “I was just thinking, I don't believe I've ever seen you in anything other than blazers and button-ups.”

Connor blinked and looked down at himself. “Oh, I suppose you haven't.” He paused, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater, “I thought this would be appropriate for the occasion. Is it not?” He asked, staring into his coffee, LED circling yellow.

Wait, was Connor embarrassed? Or maybe nervous? “What? No, you look really good Connor,” he responded honestly. Then he realized what he said and this time he definitely was blushing.

Connor lifted his eyes to meet his, breaking out in a genuine smile and a faint blue tinge to his cheeks. “Thank you, Markus, I'm glad. I was a little unsure of what to wear.” He said, then took a sip of his drink. “Honestly, I was feeling a bit out of my depth with this arrangement, but North was very persistent.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. I'm sorry she pushed you into this, and I'm sorry that you went to all this effort and it turned out to just be me.” Markus said rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I'm not,” Connor said plainly.

“Wait, what you aren't?” Markus asked surprised. 

“No, I would rather the effort go to coming out to spend time with you, instead of it going towards a stranger that I was pushed into meeting,” Connor said matter of factly.

“I'm glad you aren't disappointed then. Honestly, I was running late because I was panicking about coming in here. North had to yell at me over text. I wanted her to tell you I was sick” He said sheepishly. 

A laugh burst out of Connor and then gave way to him chuckling. Connor's eyes were twinkling with amusement and it was honestly one of the best things Markus had ever seen/heard. He found himself swearing by RA9 that If him being an idiot was what it took to make Connor laugh, then he was just going to have to do it more often.

** _>Alert\Level of stress\vv_ **

** _>Reading\67%_ **

“Markus, androids don't get sick. That would have been a terrible excuse,” Connor said, still chuckling. 

“Yeah, I wasn't exactly thinking that through at the time. Besides, did you even no you were meeting an android?” He could feel himself grinning like an idiot in response, but he really didn't care. Him looking like a fool was worth it to be able to replay the footage of Connor laughing and smiling brightly at him.

He hadn't expected Connor to be here, but he was glad he got this opportunity to see him in a different light. Shit, North was better at this matchmaker thing than he gave her credit. He will probably have to thank her later; if this keeps going so well that is.

“I suppose I wasn't certain if I would be meeting another android,” Connor mused. “I am sorry though,” he said suddenly going somber; his LED yellow again.

“For what Connor?” Markus asked concerned. He was so happy a moment ago. What the heck just happened?

“You were anxious, you had to work up the courage to come in here. Then you do, you come in to meet your mystery date, and instead you find me,” he said gesturing at himself with an air of guilt. Then he gave Markus a small sad smile.

Markus reached out and grabbed Connor's hand. “Hey, knock that off.” He said. Connor looked at their hands, surprised. “Yes I was surprised to see you here, and Initially I thought North was just trying to mess with us. Whether or not she intended this as a joke, or if she's trying to play matchmaker, I'm glad you're here.” He finished off by giving Connor's hand a squeeze and reluctantly letting go.

Connor watched as Markus’s hand returned back to his own side of the table. He nodded and cleared his throat unnecessarily, “Since this was supposed to be a date, I believe we are meant to ask each other uncomfortable questions now.”

Markus grinned at him, “Straight forward as always I see.” The corner of Connor's mouth twitched at that. “Ok, shoot.”

Connor gave him a horrified look, “What? Why would I-” he paused, looked confused, his LED blinking yellow. Then he relaxed and gave Markus a wry smile. “You meant ask you a question, not shoot you with a gun,” he stated. 

Markus found himself snorting at Connor's sheepish expression. It was a bit ridiculous that such an advanced android had difficulty with English slang. “Yes, I would appreciate it if you didn't shoot me, Connor. Besides, then I would have to wait for you to go get a gun and the Baristas would be annoyed by the… mess…” Markus trailed off as he stared at the Glock 19 Pistol now sitting on the table. 

“That's a gun,” Markus stated brilliantly. Connor gave him a wicked smile, then grabbed the gun and tucked it behind his back. Markus assumed it was now in the waistband of his jeans, concealed by the sweater. “I feel like this is a question I shouldn't have to ask, but why did you bring a gun when you thought you were going on a date?” 

Connor sat primly and took a drink of his coffee before responding. He was acting like it was completely normal to bring a gun to a cafe. “I'm a police officer Markus, that was my service weapon. I was able to get the afternoon off for this but I am still technically on call right now.” 

“Oh.. That makes sense. For some reason, I didn't expect you to carry a gun for work, but that sounds stupid now that I've said it out loud,” Markus said. The fact that Connor's job was dangerous was hitting him all of a sudden. For some reason, he hadn't expected The Detective to be in the line of fire, but that was ridiculous. Yes, Connor mainly investigated crime scenes, but he was still interacting with dangerous people and apprehending criminals on a regular basis. Connor could get seriously injured, or worse, on the job.

** _>Alert\Level of stress\^^_ **

** _>Reading\73%_ **

“What's wrong? Are you ok? Does the gun bother you? I really shouldn't have brought it out but I couldn't resist.” Connor said in a rush, giving him a concerned look and fiddling with his sleeve again. Markus realized he had been staring at the table while he cycled through various emotions. 

“No, the gun doesn't bother me necessarily. I guess I just forgot that what you do is dangerous.” He said reaching over to take hold of the hand fiddling with the sleeve. “It bothers me that you need a gun because you are in danger at work.”

Connor looked at their hands in surprise but then turned his own palm up to take ahold of Markus's. “Most of the time what I do isn't dangerous. There is a lot of combing through evidence and writing reports. However, there are times when risks are involved. It's better to be prepared.” He said, giving Markus's hand a squeeze. 

Markus nodded, trying to push away the knot in his throat and rising worry over Connor getting hurt. He gave Connor a small smile returning the hand squeeze. “Let's move on to slightly less concerning topics,” Markus said. “Like why you haven't been coming around to visit us in New Jericho anymore. I haven't seen you in at least a month Connor, and that was only as I passed you on your way out.” 

“I've been keeping my distance from New Jericho, but I often meet up with the others to do things in Detroit. You've just been busy with the tail end of the android rights negotiations and spending time with your family.” Connor said before using his free hand to finish off his drink. 

“But why have you been avoiding New Jericho? Are you having trouble with another android?” Markus asked concerned. He wanted to make sure everything was ok with Connor. He was one of them. He should feel welcome in the community they had created. If there was an android giving him trouble, then as one of the leaders in charge he wanted, no needed, to know about it.

Connor's shoulders slumped slightly. “No, not exactly. It's just that the others aren't quite as forgiving as you Markus. Most androids have difficulties looking past my previous title, especially given my actions pre-deviancy,” Connor said with genuine guilt in his voice. “I don't want to upset the peace, and I don't want to make others upset or uncomfortable in their own home.” 

Markus was upset by the news, he had no idea that Connor faced trouble due to his past as the Deviant Hunter. It didn't surprise him that there were androids that took issue with the matter, but for it to be the point that he avoided New Jericho all together? 

“That's not fair to you Connor,” Markus said, his voice rising and giving away his frustration. He rubbed his thumb against the top of Connor's hand. “You have just as much right as anyone else to feel welcome in the community we have created. You shouldn't be blamed for things you did before you were a deviant. In fact, since deviating you have done more to protect android rights than all of them combined.” He finished. His eyes were blazing with indignation that people were making Connor feel uncomfortable after all the work he put in for them to gain equal rights.

Connor stared at him blinking repeatedly. “I- uh,” he stammered. Then he paused and seemed to collect his thoughts, “That may be so Markus, but they can't help how they feel,” he said sadly, looking down at their joined hands. 

“And how about you Connor?” Markus asked softly. “Would you like to come around more often? We could maybe... I don't know, watch a movie or something?” He finished in a half mumble. He felt heat rise to his cheeks again but kept his eyes on the other android. 

Connor seemed to understand his mumble, because he broke out into a wide smile before responding, “Yes, I would like that.” Then he released Markus’s hand slightly and began to curl and uncurl his fingers, letting them stroke against his palm. 

** _>Alert\Level of stress\vv_ **

** _>Reading\63%_ **

The move surprised Markus and the sensation sent a shiver up his arm. Shit, Connor was totally flirting with him. He had been mildly flirting himself but he hadn't actually expected reciprocation. Neither of them had expected to be here together today. Markus had just been testing the waters, and he had only hoped that Connor wouldn't outright rebut his attempts.

Getting actual reciprocation emboldened him, and he blurted out, “It's a date then,” before he could think better of it. His heart dropped into his shoes the moment the words left his mouth and he froze, doing a deer in headlights impression.

** _‘Shit, Markus you idiot you're jumping the gun. You couldn't have just let it play out on its own?’_ **

“I hoped you would say that,” Connor said sheepishly.

“Wait, what? You did?” Markus said snapping out of his panic to realize that Connor was grinning at him. 

“Yes, well I was worried I was going to have to do something excessive before we finished here today for you to realize how I feel,” Connor said, bright blue blossoming across his cheeks and nose. 

“How you feel?” Markus parroted

“The other's claimed I was being obvious about my feelings for you. Actually I thought this blind date arrangement was North taking pity on me after my recent dating disaster. I was under the impression you two were still in a relationship; that she felt bad for me,” Connor said, playing with Markus’s fingers absentmindedly. 

“Wait, so, your interest in me… isn't new?” 

“No,” Connor scoffed. 

“And you thought North was setting you up with someone to help you get over it?”

“Essentially.” Connor replied shrugging. 

Markus stared at him dumbfounded. “how long?” He asked, “and what was that about some disaster?”

Connor paused, pulling his hand away to rub at the back of his neck, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. “I feel this is a conversation that deserves alcohol instead of coffee.” 

“I'm sorry, I'm prying. I'm just surprised, and wondering what happened and how I missed it.” He paused, considering, “It's a bit early for drinks… but it is starting to get busy here. We could give our table up, go for a walk? I know It's always easier for me to talk about things if I have space and fresh air.” He said beginning to ramble. He was worried he had made things awkward, already messed up and made Connor uncomfortable. He didn't want to push, but he did want to hear this story and figure out what the hell he’d missed.

“No, it's ok, you are confused and curious. If we are going to be.. spending more time together-”

“Dating,” he clarified so there was no confusion about his expectations of where this was going. 

“Dating,” Connor agreed, his LED glowing bright blue, “Anyway, you should hear this from me before the others find out about us and tell you the gossip.”

“Yeah, that sounds like them,” Markus confirmed. 

Connor stood from his seat, pushing the chair in and grabbing his empty mug. “Well, then a walk does sound nice. Shall we?”

“Yeah, here I got that,” Markus said, standing and taking Connor's mug after he collected his own, “do you want anything for the road”

“Sure,” Connor smiled, “A caramel latté please.”

Markus paused in turning to the counter, “You can eat regular food?” he asked surprised. 

“Yes,” Connor nodded, “But solids in smaller quantities. Coffee is a bit of a habit of mine because of everyone at the station.”

“Ok then, sure, meet you at the door,” Markus said before heading to the service counter. Connor's capabilities were always surprising him. He would have to ask if the newer RK model knew why cyberlife decided to give him the ability to consume food and beverages. 

Markus picked up their orders and headed for the door, travel mugs in hand. Spotting Connor waiting for him he was once again distracted by how cute he looked. Then specifically by how the shirt draped across his chest and how form-fitting his pants were. He once again wondered how he could have been such an idiot not realizing how much he liked Connor until today. He knew he had been distracted by everything going on before, but Connor had always been helpful and attentive. Connor had stayed with them- going between D.C. and New Jericho for the duration of the negotiations. He had been there for him. He had watched out for him to make sure he didn't overdo it and even made him take breaks when necessary. There were definitely nights when Connor had to help/drag him to bed because he had been up for days straight without going into stasis. Connor had been there, and his only complaints had consisted of telling Markus he needed to take better care of himself. This despite the fact that Connor had taken on all of the responsibilities of being the mediator; keeping the peace between them and the human government. Connor had been under just as much pressure as the rest of them, if not more. 

Holy shit he was an idiot. Connor had liked him this whole time. Connor had been there for him, and he was a bloody idiot. He honestly felt almost like crying. This had been there right in front of him and it took him months of not seeing Connor, to not only realize he hadn't been around, but also to realize that he had really missed him. Now that he was looking back on things differently, he realized how stupid he had been, and how stupid it would have been to miss this last chance. Shit, he really was going to have to thank North. 

** _>Alert\Level of stress\vv_ **

** _>Reading\56%_ **

He was almost over to Connor when he realized that he looked troubled. Connor was looking down at his phone, but the screen was off. His LED was blinking between red and yellow, and his lips were turned down in a slight frown. 

“Hey, what's wrong? Is everything alright?” Markus asked him, concern evident in his voice.

“I- I'm not sure… It depends… I,” Connor said. He sounded upset and Markus's concern only grew at hearing him attempt to explain. Markus nudged him and gestured for them to move outside where they wouldn't be so crowded. 

Once outside he set the travel mugs down on the window ledge and placed his hands on Connor's arms gently in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “What's wrong?” He asked. Connor unlocked his phone and handed it to him. Markus looked down to see it open to a text conversation.

**North:** You are good to go. Don't take it too seriously Con, just have fun!

**Connor:** I will try.

**North:** OMG IM SO SORRY

**North:** I SENT THE WRONG INFO TO THE WRONG PEOPLE. 

**North:** I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT HE'S NOT CHECKING HIS PHONE. 

**North:** Markus is on his way in there right now. Con please check your phone.

**North:** shit shit shit please don't hate me Connor it was an accident I know how you feel about him. 

**North:** fuck I'm so sorry. 

Markus groaned at North's Idiocy, but he still didn't understand why Connor was upset. Then another message came in. 

**North:** Con, I know you just read all this, please talk to me. I'm sorry I fucked up.

Markus lifted his head to give Connor a small smile, “She's apologizing again. She's freaking out because you haven't said anything back,” Markus told him. Connor only nodded and still looked upset, he was refusing to look at him. 

“Hey,” he said softly, taking one of Connor's hands, “What's wrong?”

Connor sighed and his shoulders and head slumped. He looked defeated. “The problem is that this wasn't a setup to get us together. There is someone else you are supposed to be on a date with right now and I took that opportunity away from you. I should have checked my phone sooner, you could have gotten the real details and gone on your date, but I was too nervous to notice my phone going off. I'm so sorry Markus,” Connor said in a tired sad voice. Then he turned his face away from him but Markus could still tell that Connor had started crying. 

** _>Alert\Level of stress\^^_ **

** _>Reading\65%_ **

“Hey, shhh, Con please don't do that.” He said and pulled Connor against him wrapping him in a hug. He could feel Connor shaking and wasn't sure how to fix this. He was apparently upset that he stole him away from another date, but it was one he hadn't even wanted to go on. 

“Connor, this is the best mistake North has ever made. I didn't want to go on that stupid date and I'm so happy that it was you at that table waiting for me. Somewhere both of our intended dates are chatting over coffee and I hope it works out for them. If it doesn't and the guy who you were supposed to be meeting still wants a shot with you, then he's going to be fighting me for your affection,” Markus said resting his head on Connor's shoulder. “As you well know, I'm very good at standing my ground and fighting for what I want,” he added causing Connor to let out a choked laugh. 

Connor's arms came up to wrap around his back. He murmured into Markus's ear, “and what is it you want?” 

“You.” He replied, pressing a kiss into Connor's neck. Connor's arms tightened around him and his shoulders started shaking harder. “I can't tell if that is a good sign or a bad one… please stop crying Connor,” Markus said, holding him tighter and feeling lost at what to do.

“Good,” came Connor's staticky reply. He pulled away from Markus. Despite the reply Markus was feeling very wary that he may have just overstepped, jumped in too fast, or pushed too hard. That is, only until he saw the brilliant blue glow of Connor's LED, and the ridiculously large smile on his face. Connor was still crying, sobs escaping through his smile, but he was grinning, and Markus felt himself returning his smile with one just as big.

** _>Alert\Level of stress\vv_ **

** _>Reading\47%_ **

**Author's Note:**

> These are references close to what I imagined the two wearing in this scene.  
[Connor](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/e4/41/81e441da71c83471d56b0b6be81371e5.jpg)  
[Markus](https://ucreats.com/ebaypic/201712/42627/42627_C.jpg)
> 
> You can find dbh content and shit-posts on my Tumblr  
Feel free to yell at me or ask things too.  
[DBH Blog](https://road-paved-with-dbh-shitposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
